


Cycle 37

by jerk3max



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerk3max/pseuds/jerk3max
Summary: “We could always sneak in.”Lup lets out a small chuckle, “Sneak in?”“Yeah!” Merle says, flashing his signature grin, “We just gotta dress to the nines, and act fancy and they’ll probably let us right in!”





	Cycle 37

**Author's Note:**

> happy candlenights tumblr user synod1c! i was your secret santa!
> 
> i hope you enjoy this super fluffy blupjeans!

Cycle 37. 

The light of creation had been discovered, being held captive by the plane’s rich elite.

Lup knew they did not have much longer to obtain it, each passing minute drawing the hunger scouts ever closer. She calls a meeting in the Starblaster’s kitchen as Taako cooks their evening meal, and she perches herself on the counter. 

“Alright,” She starts, giving a quick clap, “Any plans to infiltrate the palace, yet? Davenport, did you find any way in during your scout?”

Davenport shakes his head briefly, “Nadah. Too much security to climb in or dig in, we’d be caught in seconds.”

Lup nods and turns to Magnus, “Any news from the townsfolk? Anyone willing to help us out?”

Magnus waves his hand briefly, “There’s a ball coming up soon at the palace, lots of important families, everyone is just too excited to see the chariots and street parades to want to help.”

Lup nods, her brow furrowing as she thinks. The room feels oddly tense in the silence, and it hangs over the crew as Merle steps forward with his hand on Daveport’s back, “We could always sneak in.”

Lup lets out a small chuckle, “Sneak in?”

“Yeah!” Merle says, flashing his signature grin, “We just gotta dress to the nines, and act fancy and they’ll probably let us right in!”

Taako giggles from his place at the stove, “I don’t think we’d make a very convincing royal family, do you?” 

“We don’t have to all be family! We can have a royal couple and their entourage, it’ll be fine!” Merle says. 

“Well, first of all, I am absolutely not gettin’ lovie-dovie with any of you,” Taako laughs, making Lucretia and Magnus laugh and echo his complaint. “No offence.”

“And clearly I’m part of the entourage,” Magnus points out, vaguely gesturing at himself. “Barry, you and Lup should be the couple.”

Barry chokes on his fantasy coffee and Lup blushes a deep shade of red. They briefly make eye contact as Barry splutters out excuses, and Lup quickly looks away.

“I guess that’s settled then,” Taako grins, “Carebear and Lup are our royal couple!”

“I’ll get the palace plans drawn up by tomorrow morning, and then we have the week to prepare,” Lucretia says, “What are you gonna wear?”

“There’s a fabric store in town,” Davenport smiles, quickly interrupting Barry as he continues to argue. 

“Perfect!” Merle says, “I’ll teach you how to waltz too, eh, Barry?” He pats Barry on the back and Barry sinks his head into his hands. 

Lup blushes more and laughs behind her hand, “I guess that’s that then, huh?” 

Barry blushes, and gulps.

As promised, that morning Lucretia enters the dining room with the plans, her hands still covered in ink and charcoal. She rolls it out excitedly between everyone’s breakfasts and points a finger right at the basement floorplan. 

“If the info I have is right, we’re looking to find the light in the wine cellar. It’s usually guarded, so it might be a tough nut to crack,” She says, accidentally smudging her linework and frowning, “What’s the plan?”

“We just need to be convincing,” Lup says, “We get you guys in, cause a ruckus, and we get in during the scramble.”

“Unless…” Magnus starts, smiling as his thought is parroted back to him, “Rich guys love bragging, maybe you could trick them into just showing us where it is?”

There’s a small beat of silence and Lup claps excitedly, “That’s perfect! We can just get right in and out!”

Merle claps Magnus on the back and laughs heartily, and Lup catches Barry’s glance and watches him blush as he looks away. _What was his problem?_

“I’d better get the fabric as soon as possible for your dress, Lup,” Davenport says, “Maybe if you both come with you can get some practice?”

“Sounds good,” Lup says, standing from the table with her plate. Barry weakly whines in complaint but stands too, rushing past Lup to the kitchen. She frowns but follows, slipping in beside him as he washes his dishes at the sink. “Hey Barry, what’s up?” She starts, making Barry jump out of his skin. 

“Oh, h- hey, Lup, you alright?” He says, blushing again as he looks up at her. Lup smiles and slips her plate into the water. 

“I’m good, you ready to woo some townsfolk?” She smiles, giving Barry a teasing elbow to the shoulder. 

He visibly gulps and offers a smile in return, “Ready steady, do you wanna um, h- hold hands, or…?”

Lup smiles, “Yeah, we can hold hands. Is that a problem, Barold?”

Barry shakes his head quickly, “No! No problem, um, meet you and Dav on deck in ten, yeah?” He says, quickly wiping his hands on his sleepshirt and making his way to their living quarters. Lup sighs in confusion and watches him go.

“Whoa,” Taako giggles, setting the stack of everyone’s plates on the counter, “You scare him off?”

Lup shrugs, “I don’t know what his problem is, he’s been acting weird this whole cycle.”

“Lu-Lu, you’re the smartest person I know, but you’re mad dumb sometimes,” Taako says, gently nudging her aside and washing the dishes. “You should go get ready, goofus.”

Lup rolls her eyes and nudges Taako’s shoulder, wandering upstairs to her room.

She pushes her dormroom door open, and thumbs through her and Lucretia’s shared wardrobe of clothes. Lucretia was more stout than herself, usually opting to wear reds and golds, and Lup hums a small tune as she finds the article of clothing she was searching for. It’s a long, flowing dress, with an intricate lace pattern across the chest and back, covering the shoulders. Davenport had made it for Lucretia during one of their lazier cycles, after hers and Magnus’ abrupt death in the cycle before. It’s a somber memory, and Lup carefully unhooks it from the clothing hanger and lays it on the bottom bunk. 

Lup dresses herself quickly, leaving her dress unzipped and tidying her hair in the mirror. 

Lucretia knocks gently before letting herself in, and she grins as Lup turns to greet her.

“Wow, red really suits you, Lup,” Lucretia says, “You need me to zip you up?”

“Please,” Lup says, taking her last pin from between her teeth and sliding it into her hair, “You think anyone is gonna fall for it?”

Lucretia shrugs, “As long as we nail it next week I think we should be alright, I’ll make sure to write up a plan.”

Lup smiles and gives Lucretia a hug, “Get some sleep first, you were up all night making those blueprints, you deserve it.” 

Lucretia nods and hugs Lup in return, “Good luck out there, you’ll do great.”

Lup makes her way onto the deck of the Starblaster and finds Barry waiting for her, wild hair slicked back and wearing a smart but ill-fitting dress shirt. His bowtie is denim, and Lup can’t help but to giggle at the accessory. 

“Very crisp,” She hums, smiling as Barry holds his arm for her to take. 

Davenport falls into place alongside them with an equally sharply dressed Magnus in tow. 

He leads them into the small village, and Lup’s shoes click on the cobblestone path. 

They quickly draw a small crowd, and shopkeepers outside their stores halt their conversations with customers to watch them walk by. A bead of sweat runs down Barry’s forehead and Lup swallows back her nerves and keeps holding her head high. 

Davenport nods towards the small fabric shop and Magnus steps forward from his place behind Lup and Barry to open the door. It chimes softly and Davenport leads them in, giving a professional smile to the small gnome woman at the counter.

Lup ducks under the hanging light fixture and tries to keep her gaze indifferent as she gazes around the store. 

It's quaint, and tidy, walls lined with fabric rolls and clashing patterns, and Lup is distracted by some shimmering gold and red fabric as Davenport boasts about their faux-importance to the clerk. Barry’s hand is clammy as it slips into Lup’s own.

Davenport orders their fabric, a deep maroon mulberry silk and the clerk waives the fees, insisting the honour of clothing royals is payment enough. Lup curtseys, and has to hide her pleased giggle as Davenport takes the roll of fabric and leads the four of them from the store. 

They have to hide their smiles as they walk, and Magnus bursts into loud laughter as Davenport leads them up the gangway of the Starblaster. 

Taako and Merle greet them on deck and Taako cheers in congratulations as Davenport holds the silk roll above his head. He hugs Lup and ruffles Barry’s neatly parted hair, “I'm guessing it worked then, huh?”

“Davenport did all the work, we just had to look pretty,” Magnus says, taking out his fake earpiece and loosening his tie. “She gave us the fabric for free too.”

“Ooooh, _Davenport!_ Looks like you pulled, my man,” Taako laughs, and Davenport laughs as Merle pats his shoulder.

“Too bad for her, then,” Davenport says, “I'd better get started on this dress, great job today everyone!”

Lup fingerguns and makes her way below deck, Barry following close behind. 

Lucretia waves from her seat at the kitchen table, journal open in front of her and pen in hand. Lup unpins her hair and smiles at Barry behind her, “Mind unzipping me?”

Barry blushes and stutters out an excuse about needing to pee, and Lup sighs as he rushes past to the bathroom. Lucretia stifles a small laugh and waves Lup over to unzip her.

“What is his _problem_?” Lup sighs, letting Lucretia unzip her dress. Lucretia gives a small, knowing smile, and Lup frowns down at her in confusion. “Not you too, Taako teased me about it this morning too. I just don’t get what his issue with me is.” 

Lucretia holds Lup’s hand tight, “He doesn’t have an issue with you. You should just talk to him.”

Lup shrugs meekly and makes her way to the dorms. She gives Davenport and Merle a small wave as they sew together, and announces another plan-of-action meeting that night. She relays the same information to Magnus and Taako as they talk in the hallway, and Magnus flashes an OK-symbol and says he’ll let Barry know too. 

She shrugs her dress off and slips into lounge wear, Magnus’ candlenights jumper and baggy sweatpants torn at the knees, and she lights Lucretia’s lavender incense ready for when she finally decides to take her nap. 

Wherever Barry disappeared to, he stays there until supper, finally appearing in his patchwork denim sweater and signature bluejeans. He takes his usual seat and Lup offers him a warm smile over the table.

They discuss their plans in detail, Lup and Barry being the forefront of getting access to the cellar. They will stand guard as the light is retrieved, distracting the mansion owners and guaranteeing enough time for the rest of the team to get in and out. Lucretia makes notes on her blueprints and Lup nods as she chews.

Davenport finishes the dress in three days, knocking gently on Lup and Lucretia’s dorm door to bring her the outfit. It’s floor length and stunning, the sleeves being translucent maroon and falling in gentle waves around her biceps. Lup quickly ushers Davenport out of the room and Lucretia helps her get the garment on, letting Lup quickly pin her hair up and rush to the mirror. Lucretia cups her mouth with glee and Lup gasps, and Lup softly sways her hips to move the fabric. 

She rips open the door to show Davenport, and he beams with pride at his creation. Lup grins that she looks like royalty and kneels down to hug Davenport close.

The ball rolls around faster than expected, and the team spends the day rehearsing the plan. 

Merle teaches Barry how to ballroom dance, and Taako and Magnus slick back their hair and practise goofy tough-guy accents. Lucretia fixes Lup’s hair into a tight, formal bun based on the plane’s actual royal families, and Davenport hurriedly irons the creases out of everyone’s security dress shirts.

They get Lup and Barry into their outfits, Barry’s old jean bowtie being swapped for a matching maroon silk tie, and Lup practices her curtsy as the others get dressed.

They arrange themselves as they head down the gangplank of the Starblaster, Merle and Davenport at the front, Lup and Barry being flanked by Taako and Lucretia in the centre, and Magnus in tow. Barry worries his lip in his teeth as they walk, and Lup pats his arm comfortingly. 

The palace guard at the door frowns as they approach, and Taako scoffs and boasts loudly about the wealth of their fake family and great distance they travelled, and Lup does her best to give a glare to the tense gnome at the door.

Merle joins in with the arguing, drawing the attention of other party-goers, and as Magnus beings to insist on immediate entry, the guard pales in embarrassment and waves them in. Taako leans backwards and gives Magnus a low-five as soon as they’re out of eyesight. 

“Anyone see the host?” Lup whispers, scanning the other faces as they walk down a sprawling hallway towards the ballroom. 

“That’s him,” Barry hums, lightly cocking his head towards a portly gnome with a tall glass of champagne in his hand. “We should say hi.”

Lup nods, and they move as a unit, and Davenport and Merle move respectfully to one side.

“Mr and Mrs Hallwinter, sir,” Barry says, holding his hand out for him to shake. 

“Charmed,” The gnome replies, shaking Barry’s hand and nodding in reply as Lup curtsies. “So glad you could join me this evening, Mister Hallwinter.”

“ _Sildar_ , please.” Barry replies, and Lup stifles a laugh. 

The gnome nods, “Sildar, it is a pleasure to meet you, I’m sure you will enjoy the festivities I have planned this evening. Now, tell me, which nation are you from, my dear?”

Lup quickly flashes a glance to Barry and smiles back at the gnome, “Uh, Blingdenstone, of course.”

The gnome frowns slightly, “Blingdenstone… I could have sworn the Schniktik family ruled over that way.”

Lup laughs fakely, “Yes, well, that’s _Old_ Blingdenstone, we’re from _New_ Blingdenstone, it’s uh… our family fought for that piece of land, you see.” She gives a tight smile and the gnome shrugs.

“That makes sense,” He says, and Magnus lets out a small sigh behind them. “Come now, let me give you the grand tour, Mister and Madame Hallwinter.”

Lup squeezes Barry’s arm excitedly as they follow the gnome across the palace, smiling and nodding as they are shown various portraits and heirlooms from previous generations. It’s as he is describing in great detail his third cousins grandfather’s tragic death that Taako gives Lup a nudge and rolls his eyes, and Lup nods and clears her throat.

“Excuse me, but let’s just cut to the chase, my good sir, but we were under the impression you have a sizable wine cellar, don’t you?”

The gnome gives a hearty chuckle, “Why, yes, but it is strictly off limits to guests, Madame.”

Lup tuts and rolls her eyes, “Well, I mean, that’s fine, our families cellar is probably more stunning anyway.”

The gnome frowns, “I can assure you, the wine cellar here has been in my family for generations.”

“How many, three, four?” Lup asks, “That’s hardly anything impressive, ours has wine dating from a different era, but that’s no big deal.” Lup hides her smile as the gnome frowns and squares his shoulders.

“This way, Hallwinters,” He says, gruffly, “How dare you mock my family cellar, I’ll have you know we’re currently housing something _much_ more important than any old wine.”

He leads them down more winding hallways, before abruptly coming to a stop beside a wooden door. He angrily fumbles with his keys and kicks the door open, the metal handle reverberating off the cold stone wall. 

Lup looks at Magnus, who gives a sharp nod, and springs forward. 

He grapples with the gnome, easily holding his arms to his sides and covering his mouth. He struggles fiercely, but Magnus holds him tight, and Taako and Merle step forward to guide the team into the basement. 

Lup and Barry take their position in the hallway, blocking the door. 

It’s a quiet section of the mansion, and they distantly hear the band still playing in the ballroom. 

Barry lets out a weak chuckle, and Lup smiles and looks down at him, “What’s so funny?”

Barry smiles, “First Blingdenstone and second insulting the man’s cellar size.” He laughs again and leans against the doorframe, “You’re unbelievable.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, Barold.” Lup says. There’s a small moment of silence and she smiles down at Barry, “It’s nice you’re finally talking to me.”

Barry laughs awkwardly, “What do you mean?”

“You’ve been being weird the whole cycle,” Lup says, “I was starting to worry about you, Bluejeans.”

Barry blushes and shrugs, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, we’re cool though? Like, you don’t have some unresolved issue with me or something?”

Barry rubs the back of his neck, “You… You know I _like_ you, like, _like-like_ , you.”

“ _Like-like_ ,” Lup hums, “We’re adults, Barry.”

“Sorry,” He says again, “I keep getting flustered around you, I can’t help myself.”

Lup smiles, “That’s cute, Barry.”

“It’s embarrassing, Lup,” Barry laughs, “I keep trying to be cool and… _impressive,_ I guess, and I didn’t want to be a weirdo when we’re doing this pretend couple thing.”

“Well, you’ve been very weird,” Lup says, and Barry blush spreads to his ears, “But for the record, Barry, I like-like you too.”

Barry lets out a small squeak and beams, and Lup smiles warmly back. He opens his mouth to speak but pauses, suddenly, and Lup can tell he’s concentrating on something.

“Someone’s coming,” He says, seriously, and Lup whips around to try and hear too.

“Barry, kiss me.” Lup says, holding Barry’s shoulders and making him speak even higher. “Trust me, just kiss me!”

Barry lurches forward and collides their lips, quickly cupping Lup’s face and squeezing his eyes shut. Lup threads her hands through Barry’s hair and they pull away with flushed faces as they’re interrupted by the host’s wife.

“What are you two doing down here?” She demands.

“We just wanted to go somewhere more private,” Lup says, not moving away from the embrace.

“Where is my husband, he was with you?”

Barry chuckles awkwardly, “He left to see to someone else, um… Some _‘Schniktik’_ family?”

“From Old Blingdenstone,” Lup adds, still slightly out of breath. Barry nods, insistent.

The gnome woman sighs and scampers away, and they both breath a sigh of relief. They don’t move from eachother’s arms, and they both yelp in surprise as the cellar door opens and Taako laughs.

“Oh hey, lovebirds, how’s it hangin’ up here?” He teases, quickly being mimicked by Magnus and Merle. 

Lup grins, “You’re interrupting a mackin’ session, d’you mind?”

Barry blushes and hides his face in his hands, and Lup giggles as the team file into the hallway. 

They make their way to the back gate exit, light recovered and expensive, stolen wine in their arms. Merle laughs about leaving the host in the cellar under a sleep spell, and Magnus chimes that they left some empty bottles around his sleeping form. 

Lup holds Barry’s hand as they walk, and they celebrate at the top of their lungs as they board their faithful ship once more.

_+1 Bond._

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are very much appreciated (and encouraged!)  
> have a good day/night wherever yall are!


End file.
